


I'm sorry

by Elemental_sorceress1



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my first Psych fanfictions. Shawn runs away and ends up hurting the person he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

Shawn sighed as he walked down the street. 'It's your own fault that you're sad, he loved you. But you just didn't want to believe it did you? You idiot.' He thought to  
himself as he looked at the moon. It was true, he didn't want to believe it, Shawn always ran away from his relationships, he ran whenever he got scared. But this time  
it hurt much more then the other times. Shawn knew why, he knew that this time he was in love. He smiled who would have thought that he would ever fall for the up  
tight, angry detective Carlton Lassiter, head detective of the SBPD. 

 

"Why do you always run away? Why do you always hurt the people you love?" Shawn asked himself as remembered the broken look in Lassier's eyes when he told him it was  
over and walked out the door. That had been two weeks ago, Shawn had just gotten on his bike and drove off. The further he got from Lassie the more his heart broke, he  
wanted to go back, he wanted to beg Carlton to forgive him, he wanted him to love him again. But Shawn knew that he had ruined it, Lassie was never going to forgive him  
for what he did. Shawn just wished that he would, but Lassie had been hurt like this before so he would never forgive Shawn.He had forgiven Victoria because she said  
that she loved him and wanted him back, but all she wanted was money.

Shawn sat on a bench and pulled out his cell phone, he dialed Carlton's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello." Shawn heard Carlton say and he smiled, all he wanted was to hear Carlton's voice.

"Who is this?" Carlton demanded when nobody said anything.

"Shawn what the hell do you want?" Carlton asked, Shawn knew he was trying to make it sound like he was angry, but Shawn heard the pain that was in his voice.

"How did you know it was me?"Shawn asked confused.

"You seem to forget that I have caller ID Shawn, now I'll ask you once more. What do you want?" Carlton asked.

"Nothing really, I called because I just wanted to hear your voice. Although I did forget about you having caller ID." Shawn told him truthfully.

"Why would you say something like that?, how much do you hate me? Don't you think you already hurt me enough?" Carlton asked and Shawn could hear the tears Carlton was  
holding back. He didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm sorry Lass." Shawn whispered a second before Carlton hung the phone up.

Shawn walked back to his house and sat at his table grabbing a notebook and pen. 

"Dear Carlton I'm sorry, not for calling you but for ending our relationship. I love you, and I got scared by that so I did what I always do when I get scared I ran. I  
just never meant to hurt you, I wrote this because I know you would never give me the chance to explain." Shawn wrote and signed his name at the bottom.

The next morning Shawn woke up earlier then he ever had before got dressed and headed out. He walked into the SBPD and straight to Carlton's desk, Shawn laid the note  
on top of some files that still laid open on the desk knowing Carltom would read it before hiding. Shawn watched Carlton walk in half an hour later, and watched as he  
read his note.

"Shawn." Carlton whispered and Shawn stepped out of his hiding place.

"I'm sorry." Shawn said and Carlton turned to him and grabbed him clinging him to his chest in a bruising grip.

"You're an idiot, but you're my idiot and I love you." Carlton told him.

"I know I am, and I love you too." Shawn responded smiling as he hugged Carlton back. Everything was going to be just fine as long as Shawn had Carlton.

The End....


End file.
